


Дюжина Дней (и ещё четыре)

by quotesandmiracles



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Max is a somniari and an elf, Romance, Shurf is Templar, sometimes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles
Summary: Завершенный осенний челлендж. Шестнадцать тем, шестнадцать драбблов. Присутствуют АУ и кроссовер с Dragon Age.





	Дюжина Дней (и ещё четыре)

Брошь темная, деревянная и теплая даже на вид, а уж на ощупь... Макс вертит её в руках, проводит кончиками пальцев по вырезанным прожилкам. Любуется, пожалуй, тонкой работой, запоминает внешне, стремится в памяти сохранить ощущение резного дерева под руками.

Расслабившись в тяжелых, горячих объятьях, чуть не забывает спросить. Всё же касается правой рукою лица Шурфа. Легко, аккуратно, привлекая внимание — касанием, не голосом, он и так постоянно болтает, что решит ещё пара слов?  
А у Шурфа кожа сухая, но не болезненно, и прохладная, холоднее максовой руки. И он голову наклоняет вбок, приникая к ладони, и, Макс уверен, приподнимает вопросительно бровь.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, вопрос крайне несвоевременный и всё такое... Но почему ты надел сегодня этот лист? То есть брошку. То есть... Это, наверное, звучит глупо. Но мне правда интересно.

Под ладонью чувствуется изменение — Шурф улыбается? Макс уже ничему не удивится, кажется. Таким простым вопрос казался, а такой результат принёс!

— Почему ты спросил только сейчас? Это своеобразное празднование в честь первого замеченного желтого листа, обозначение начала осени для отдельного человека. Я надеваю эту брошь каждый год, и у каждого жителя города есть собственный знак для такого дня.

— Каждый год.

— Да, — Макс теперь слышит улыбку и в голосе. Явно и четко.

— Черт. А я не замечал ничего. И сам не надевал ни разу, а ведь первые листы как раз отслеживал... Точнее, запоминал, что уже видел, что осень началась. Черт, — Макс жмурится, смеется практически, вжимается в Шурфа ещё плотнее, стараясь то ли спрятаться, то ли убедиться ещё лучше, что они оба тут, в одном месте. — Ну хоть теперь узнал. Не знаешь, где продают такие броши?


End file.
